marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Redemption Song
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley * Year: 1980 * Length: 3:47 * Musical key: G major * Recorded at: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Released on following albums: Uprising (1980; remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: Legend (1984; Deluxe Edition 2002), Songs Of Freedom (live, 1992) Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, acoustic guitar ** unknown, vocal, guitar * Period of performances: 1980 Band version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1980 * Length: 4:48 * Musical key: G major * Recorded at: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Released on following albums: Uprising (remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, acoustic guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, keyboards ** Al Anderson, lead guitar ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1980 Band version shorter edit * same info as above, shorter edit of the song, runs 3:29 min. * released as b-side to the original version of the song on 7" single in various countries. * unreleased on CD. Band version long mix * same info as above, longer mix, runs 6:20 min. * released on JA 12" single (Zion Express on b-side) * unreleased on CD. alternate versions * different alternate demos of this song exist, but all unreleased. Live performances * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-07-12: Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, Flintshire (CYM) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1980-05-xx Uprising Rehearsal: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Kingston Parish (JAM) Demo appearances Trivia * closing track of the Uprising album. * some sources say Earl "Wya" Lindo wrote half the song and later on Bob added some lines. * when live performed, Bob began alone with his acoustic guitar, sang the second verse a-cappella, and was then subsequently joined by Carlton on drums, Seeco on percussion, and finally the rest of the band which played an extent version of the bridge. * the SBD recording from the last show in Pittsburgh has been released on the Songs Of Freedom compilation (see 1980-09-23 for more details). However, the audience screaming and Bob's thank-you at the end of the song actually comes after "Is This Love?" of the same show and has been mixed for the released track. * the band version was performed at least once live on stage, in Dijon (see 1980-06-04); the first part of the performance was Marley with guitar and the band subsequently joining for the bridge as usual; then Marley took again the first verse with the band playing, which made this performance unique. Translations External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Redemption Song" Category:Bob Marley songs